deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Final Round: Youngbloods vs. The Straw Hat Pirates
Youngblood (Image): A high-profile superteam sanctioned and overseen by the US Government vs. Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece): A crew of unique and powerful members who sole goal is too reach One Piece WHO IS DEADLIEST!?(Note: please read all the information given here before you make a vote, this information should not be ignored for BOTH warriors.) Youngbloods Origin: Youngblood #1 1992 Timeline: 1992-present Region of Operation: Worldwide Powers/Abilities Power Showcase Shaft.jpg|Team Member:Shaft Shaft's Magnetic Bow.jpg|Shaft's Magnetic Steel Bow Shaft using his bow.jpg|Shaft using his bow in action Shaft's logsword.jpg|Shaft's Longsword Shaft's sonic arrow.JPG|Shaft's sonic arrow Badrock.jpg|Team Member:Badrock Badrocks superhuman strength.jpg|Badrock using his SH strength to fight off an army of ninjas Youngblood v1 03-20.jpg|Badrock's durability(able to deflect arrows) Vogue.jpg|Team Member: Vogue Vogue's dagger.jpg|Vogue using her daggers Vogue's firearms.gif|Vogue wileding a pistol-like weapon Vogue's agility.jpg|Vogue's agility and reflexes Chapel.jpg|Team Member: Chapel Chapel's strength.jpg|Chapel's strength Chapel's knife.jpg|Chapel wielding his signature knife Chapel's firearms.jpg|Chapel wielding some heavy firearms Chapel's gun skill.jpg|Chapel's gun skills, ableing him to take on the likes of Spawn Diehard.jpg|Team Member:Diehard Diehard's strength.jpg|Diehard's strength Diehard's shield.jpg|Diehard's shield Diehard's wieldinghis shield.jpg|Diehard using his shield Youngblood.v1_006.29.jpg|Diehard's energy blast Knight Sabre.jpg|Team Member: Knight Sabre Knight Sabre's kinetic energy display.jpg|Knight Sabre's kinetic energy display Youngblood.v1_006.26.jpg|Knight Sabre's fighting skills youngblood_v1_008_23_rougher.jpg|Knight Sabre's energy blast Riptide.jpg|Team Member:Riptide Youngblood #001 - Away Team - 08.jpg|Riptide's water power skills Youngblood_002_Page_19.jpg|More of Riptide's water power skills Combat.jpg|Team Member: Combat Combat's strength.jpg|Combat's strength Combat's weaponry.jpg|Combat's alien weaponry display Combat's weaponry 2.jpg|more of Combat's weaponry display Cougar.jpg|Team Member:Cougar Cougar's strength.jpg|Cougar's strength Cougar's agility.jpg|Cougar's agility Cougar's claws.jpg|Cougar's claws The Straw Hat Pirates Origin: One Piece Vol.1 1997 Terms of Actvities: Unknown Region of Operation: Worldwide, across the seven seas Powers/Abilities Power/Showcase(note:this slideshow will have more photos due to the SHP techniques shown) Timeskip_Luffy.png|Team Member: Monkey D. Luffy Gomu_gomu_pistol.jpg|Luffy's stretching abilities combined withhis super strength(Gomu Gomu no Pistol) Gomu_Gomu_no_Storm.gif|Luffy's superspeed in the technique known as Gomu Gomu no Storm(click to see animation) LuffyStanceGear2nd.gif|Luffy in Gears 2nd(increases blood flow in the body granting him increase in strength and speed) Gear_3.jpg|Luffy in Gears 3rd(this increases his bone and muscle mass, giving him enormous amount of strength) Luffyhaki.jpg|Luffy using Kebushuko(able to prevent Mihawk from cuttinghis arm through a vision he saw) Luffy armored.jpg|Luffy using Busoshoku in a offensive type attack. Zoro1.png|Team Member:Roanoa Zoro Zkatana.jpg|Zoro's katana's(Wado Ichimonji,Kitetsu, and Shusui) Zoro-sanzensekai.gif|Santoryu:Three Sword Styles(click to see animation) Enbima.png|Zoro's signature move: Oni Giri Asura.png|Asura technique Zoro377.jpg|Zoro's extreme endurance and durability Nami3.jpg|Team Member:Nami Clima-tact_new_and_improved.jpg|Nami with a Clima-Tact Climatact_Balls.png|Climatic Balls: Heat Ball, Thunder Ball, and Cool Ball. Fata_Morgana.png|Technique: Mirage Tempo(Fata Morgana) Thunder_Lance_Tempo.jpg|Technique:Thunder Lance Tempo Usopp1.png|Team Member: Usopp Usopp_Slingshot.png|Usopp's Ginga Pachinko Sogeking_Kabuto.jpg|Usopp's Kabuto Dials.png|Usopp's bag of dials Ussop_vs_Luffy.gif|Usopp using Impact Dial(click to see animation) Sanji.jpg|Team Member:Sanji Kicksanji.jpg|Sanji using the Black Leg style Sanjikick.jpg|Able to kick a giant beast 20 times his size with ease Sanjifirerykick.png|Sanji using the Diable Jambe Th_v327h3.gif|Diable Jambe:Flambage Shot(click to see animation) Chopper.png|Team Member:Tony Tony Chopper 15yrold_Walk_Point.png|Walk Point:Speed Heavypoint.jpg|Heavy Point:Strength Rumble_Ball.png|Rumble Ball Jumping_Point.png|Rumble Transformation 1:Jumping Point Guard_Point.png|Rumble Transformation 2: Guard Point Arm_Point.png|Rumble Transformation 3: Arm Point Horn_Point.png|Rumble Transformation 4: Horn Point Monster_Chopper.jpg|Unknown Rumble Transformation : Monster Point Robin1.png|Team Member: Nico Robins Hanahana.png|Hana Hana no Mi's power capabilities GrabTashigi.png|Hana Hana no Mi's power used in battle Robin_Attack1.png|Robin's Veinte Fleur technique AngelRobin.png|Able to create wings Franky1.png|Team Member:Franky Franky_Cannons.jpg|Franky's Shoulder cannon Franky_One_Piece.jpg|Franky's Strong Right FrankyLeft.jpg|Franky's Left FrankdeVent.jpg|Franky's Coup De Vent Brook.jpg|Team Member:Brook Fencing.png|Brook's Fencing style Hanauto_Giri.png|Fencing technique Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri SHBVs.TR4.jpg|Fencing technique Nemuriuta Flanc My Expert Opinion In another very very VERY close fight i have to go with....well i don't know this fight could go either way this time. Each time has their own strength and weaknesses that makes them a formidable oponent to each other. Youngblood brings out the modern training and weaponry while The Straw Hat Pirates bring out almost god-like superhuman ablities and unique technology of their own world. This fight can go either way and only you can decide who is deadliest!? Voting Those who give a good valuable reason gets a full vote. Those who give a simplified, half-ass reason gets a 1/2 vote. Well this marks a great end of a phenomal tournament that changed the face of DF Wiki, i would like to thank the users and anons for making this a great run, without your support this tournament would'nt be as popular as it is today. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts